A Lonely Birthday
by supermanisawesome
Summary: It's Winter 9th, and a bad storm is settling in. Neil is all alone until she came. Will he have another lonely birthday or will he get a companion? Or something more? Please don't flame! My first story! It is kind of fluffy. Please review. I do not own harvest moon or the characters!


The sky was dark and stormy, and the wind was howling. Hail and rain pelted down. No one wanted to, be outside today, including me, but I have to do this. Gathering up my courage I knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood the occupant, looking slightly annoyed, but when his eyes focused on me it turned into surprise. "What are you doing here? In this weather? Are you stupid?" He asked, looking annoyed, but his voice full of concern.

"I had to give you this." I said, holding out the shrimp chili. He took it and looked inside. "Why?" He asked, stunned that I got him that. "It is your birthday, silly" I said. I sneezed and started to shiver.

"Get inside stupid, before you catch a cold." He ordered, already walking back inside. I followed, basking the warmth, but still shivering because my clothes were soaked. "Do you have any extra clothes with you?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Well... you might fit some old things I have." He stated while sizing me up. He disappeared into his closet and came back out with a black t-shirt and some gray shorts. He handed me them and said "The bathroom is back there, just come out when you're done."

I walked in there and put on the clothes. The shirt came down to my thighs and the pants were very baggy. I took out a scarf that was only slightly wet and looped through the belt loops. I took out my pony tail and took some of the extra shirt, and tied it up. I took it out of my rucksack, and put it in my pokect.

When I walked out I smelled something cooking on the stove. "Ooh, something smells good." I said. "It is just some omelets." Neil replied. I walked up to him and looked at the pan. "It looks good." I said. "Rio?" "Mhmm?" "Why are you at my house in a middle of a typhoon?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"So you won't have a lonely birthday, and… I don't think anyone else would." I mumbled, bracing myself for the scolding. It never came, so I looked up and he was staring thoughtfully at me. "Thanks. Even if that wasn't the best idea, thanks for coming." He finally said.

He turned off the stove. Then he pulled me into a hug. I, while being surprised he showed affection, hugged him back mumbling into his shirt "Your welcome." He broke off the hug and held me at an arm's length. "You're something you know that?" He said. I giggled, saying "I think I know that."

"Do you want omelets?" Neil asked, holding them up. "Sure" I replied, grabbing a plate. We sat down at his table and dug in. "Wow, these are as good as they smell." I said in admiration. "Thanks. I'm not that good of a cook, though" Neil said while blushing. "Oh, Neil, who never is embarrassed, is blushing, we need to call Tina, this needs to be in the newspaper!" I exclaimed jokingly, smirking at Neil.

"Shud up" Neil said, still blushing. I laughed at him and looked out the window. It still was bad and I think I saw lightening light up the sky. "So I don't think I'm going home tonight" I said, sighing. "Well if you want you can stay here if you want too." Neil mumbled, growing softer with every word. "I don't think I have much of a choice, but if I did I would choose yes." I said.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the couch" He said, taking my empty plate to the sink. "Okay" I said getting up and going to the bed. "Wait. Do you have a birthday cake?" I asked, looking at Neil. "No, I don't. I mean no one would want to make me one, and I don't have the time" Neil replied coolly.

"Then I'm not going to bed" I said, jumping up from the bed, heading over to the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Rio? Rio stop!" "What? I'm just making a cake." I said belligerently, looking him in the eye.

I got the ingredients, and preheated the oven. I followed the instruction in the cook book I got out. Neil, for some reason, was quiet, just standing there, watching me as I cooked. I put the batter in a pan and slipped it in the oven. Neil finally said "Why are you so nice to me?" "What? Do I need a reason to be nice?" I said playfully. "Yes. I am rude and standoffish to you, but-" "Its cuz' I think you're a good person underneath your hard exterior." I said solemnly, cutting him off with a hand motion.

Neil was speechless, and he probably never had those words spoken to him before. The stove beeped, signaling that I need to check the cake. I pulled it out and it smelled delicious. I took down the frosting I found and iced it. I got a knife and cut two pieces out of it. I sat at the table, saying "Well am I going to eat this by myself?" Neil snapped out of it and came and sat down.

He took a bite and looked at me and said "You can cook?" I rolled my eyes "Is it that surprising? You do realize that I made you a perfect batch of shrimp chili, right?" He looked, blushing. I ate my cake and took my plate to the sink.

Neil walked up behind me and surprised me, once again, with a hug. "Neil, why do you keep hugging me?" I asked, straining my neck to look at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. You just make me feel... weird." He said, blushing. I turned around completely, looking in the eyes, saying "Neil, I know you think I'm annoying and all, but would you accept this?" I took it out of my pocket were I had put it, and showed it to him.

He gasped and said "Rio, is that what I think it is?" "Yes it is an engagement ring. Will you accept?" I asked, afraid he would say no. Instead he took my face with one hand, and said "Yes, Rio, I accept." He then leaned and kissed, and I swear that was the happiest moment of my life.


End file.
